Half Blood Vampire and Hunter
by EXO12-XLKSLBCCDTKS
Summary: [UPDATE] Kai yang terpuruk karena kematian orang tua nya saat memburu Para Vampire Baru hingga membuat nya masuk kedalam asrama dimana para Vampire dan pemburu Vampire saling hidup damai berdampingan dan menemukan takdir nya bersama Pangeran Vampire Darah Murni. This is GS. HunKai
1. Chapter 1

Half Blood Vampire and Hunter

Pair : HunKai

Genre : Mystery, Romance, Supranatural

Rate : T bisa jadi M

Author : Ridail Magfiroh

No Plagiat..!

WARNING! Typo's anywhere..

Don't Like Don't Read..

Summary : Kai yang terpuruk karena kematian orang tua nya saat memburu Para Vampire Baru hingga membuat nya masuk kedalam asrama dimana para Vampire dan pemburu Vampire saling hidup damai berdampingan dan menemukan takdir nya bersama Pangeran Vampire Darah Murni.

.

.

.

Story Begining..

Awan gelap menyelimuti kediaman seorang gadis cantik yang berumur 17 tahun itu, seakan tau jika saat ini ia sedang berduka.

Kai, gadis itu terisak penuh histeris melihat kedua orang tua nya membujur kaku di peti mati. Hati Kai seakan hancur saat mengetahui bahwa kedua orang tua nya meninggalkan dirinya sendiri, orang yang sangat Kai sayangi melebihi hidup nya.

Kai benar-benar tidak terima melihat kedua orang tua nya meninggal tragis di tangan Vampire baru yang tidak ada apa-apa nya jika berhadapan dengan Ayah Kai yang sangat hebat, bahkan ibu nya juga terkenal sebagai pemburu wanita pertama yang dapat menghabisi 500 Vampire baru dalam 1 minggu.

Kai benar-benar terpukul saat paman nya, Xi Luhan datang membawa kabar tentang kematian kedua orang tua nya saat Kai tengah memandangi foto dirinya beserta kedua orang tua nya. Gadis itu jatuh tersungkur tak mampu menopang tubuhnya dan teriakan histeris beserta air mata nya pun terus terurai, bahkan hujan pun turun dengan deras nya saat itu seakan tau apa yang di derita oleh Kai.

Setelah pemakaman kedua orang tua nya, Kai lebih memilih berdiam diri di kamar kedua orang tua nya. Mengusap dan sesekali berbicara kepada foto kedua orang tua nya yang terus ia peluk. Gadis itu berubah murung, kematian Ayah dan Ibu nya membuat hidup nya yang ceria sekarang menjadi penuh tangis. Bahkan Luhan tak mampu menghibur keponakan satu-satu nya itu, dan sudah 2 hari pula Kai mengurung diri tanpa mau menyentuh makanan nya sedikit pun.

"Kai..makanlah. Paman tau apa yang kau rasakan, tapi kau tidak boleh menghukum dirimu seperti ini? Kedua orang tua mu pasti sangat sedih jika melihat putri mereka tidak hidup dengan baik setelah kepergian mereka." Luhan tengah membujuk Kai yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya memeluk foto dirinya beserta kedua orang tua nya, pandangan nya juga kosong menatap langit di luar jendela kamar nya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku hidup dengan baik jika mereka saja meninggalkan ku sendiri" Setetes air mata mulai menuruni kelopak mata nya, mata kelam itu menangis lagi untuk yang kesekian kali nya.

Luhan mendekat, diusapnya punggung Kai dengan lembut.

"Bau itu, bau darah dimana-mana..aku bisa mencium bau darah kedua orang tua ku. Bahkan bau darah Vampir itu masih dapat kucium, aku sungguh..MEMBENCINYA" Kai berujar datar dengan sedikit penekanan di bagian akhir kalaimat nya, tangan nya terkepal erat.

Luhan berganti posisi, ia berjongkok di depan tubuh Kai, menangkup kedua tangan gadis itu dan di tatap nya manik mata sendu milik keponakan cantik nya itu.

Inilah yang ditakutkannya, mau tak mau Kai harus tau yang sebenarnya. Cepat atau lambat mungkin Kai bisa lepas kendali dan menyerang orang-orang yang tak bersalah.

"Kai, sebenarnya.."

"Aku tahu paman, aku sudah tau semua nya bahwa, aku seorang keturunan dari Hunter dan Vampire bukan? Ayah ku seorang Hunter yang jatuh cinta pada Vampire buruan nya. Apa yang aku katakan benar bukan? Dan..seorang keturunan yang berasal dari pasangan Vampire dan Hunter merupakan sebuah aib terbesar mereka. Aku..hiks" Kai terisak dipelukan sang paman, baginya tak apa jika dirinya setengah Vampire dan setengah Hunter asalkan kedua orang tua nya berada disamping nya.

Tapi, kini kedua orang tua nya telah pergi. Ia tak mempunyai sandaran lagi jika ia menyesal mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"..Aku bahkan membenci diriku sendiri paman. Aku membenci diriku sebagai Vampire, semua nya itu seakan mengingatkan ku bahwa Vampire adalah makhluk mengerikan yang membunuh Ayah dan Ibu..dan aku adalah Vampire paman? Aku salah satu dari bagian mereka, aku monster yang membunuh Ayah dan Ibu.." Kai terus meraung-raung dipelukan Luhan. Pria China itu ikut menangis mendengar semua penuturan Keponakan tersayang nya.

Memang benar jika seorang Hunter dan Vampire mempunyai keturan, maka keturunan mereka itu adalah aib bagi kaum Vampire dan Hunter. Tidak seharus nya Hunter jatuh cinta dengan buruan nya, monster yang harus di basmi. Tapi, kau tau bukan jika Love is Blind? Ya..begitulah yang dirasakan oleh Ayah dan Ibu Kai dulu saat bertemu. Mereka saling jatuh cinta begitu saja.

"Sstt..uljima? Kau masih mempunyai Paman disini Kai. Dan kau bukanlah aib, justru kau adalah sebuah anugerah bagi orang tua mu. Biarlah orang lain berkata apa. Kau istimewa Kai" Luhan mengusap punggung bergetar Kai dengan sayang. Kai sudah ia anggap sebagai putri nya sendiri meskipun ia sendiri belum mempunyai pendamping.

"Kai..pandang paman. Kau mau ikut paman?" Luhan melepas pelukan nya pada tubuh Kai. Gadis itu memandang paman nya bingung.

"Ikut lah paman ke asrama dimana paman mengajar?. Tinggalkan kenangan buruk mu disini, paman ingin kau bahagia lagi. Kau akan bertemu banyak teman di.."

"Jadi paman menyuruhku melupakan Ayah dan Ibu! Tidak Paman Luhan..Kai tidak akan pernah melakukan nya. Sampai matipun Kai tidak akan pernah melupakan mereka!" Kai berteriak marah mendengar ucapan Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafas nya berat, sepertinya Kai salah paham dan tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan nya. Luhan menggeleng dan mengelus punggung Kai lembut.

"Aniya..Bukan itu maksud paman Kai? Paman hanya ingin kau agar tidak terus-terusan terpuruk akan kematian orang tua mu. Kai..orang tua mu disana sudah tenang, jadi jangan membuat mereka cemas dan sedih melihat keadaan mu seperti ini? Kau adalah putri semata wayang mereka, prioritas utama mereka bahkan pusat kehidupan mereka. Dan jika kau terus-terusan seperti ini, kau dapat membuat mereka menangis dan tidak tenang disana Kai, percayalah."

Kai terdiam mencerna semua perkataan paman nya itu, paman nya benar! ia dengan tak sengaja sudah membuat orang tua nya cemas dan tidak tenang disana.

Kai berjalan kearah jendela kamar nya, menatap langit dan merasakan hembusan angin yang seakan berkata bahwa Kai memang harus bahagia kembali. Ia tidak boleh terus-terusan terpuruk disini, bahkan ia hampir lupa bahwa Ayah dan Ibu nya pernah berkata bahwa Kai harus menjadi gadis yang kuat, gadis yang tegar dan tidak boleh cengeng.

Kai berbalik memandang Luhan, ditatap nya wajah tampan paman nya itu yang tetap berseri meski umurnya menginjak 28 tahun.

Kai mengangguk, "Kai mau ikut paman ke asrama.." ucap nya mantap.

Luhan tersenyum, ia berjalan pelan kearah Kai dan memeluk keponakan nya itu dengan sayang.

Ia mengangguk, "Ya..Kai. Besok kita berangkat pagi hari ne. Paman yakin kau akan banyak teman disana" Kai tak menjawab ia hanya terdiam memandang foto yang ia peluk sejak dua hari lalu yang kini tergeletak di kasur nya.

'Aku berjanji akan jadi gadis yang kuat. Dan aku bersumpah akan membunuh monster-monster itu..Ibu..Ayah..' batin nya tersenyum miris.

TBC...

Come back dengan FF baru..

Lagi2 FF berchapter coba-coba..sorry yang nunggu Crazy in Love nya belum aku lanjut ehehe..entahlah tiba-tiba pingin aja bikin FF para makhluk immortal ehehe..

This is just prolog..and this is GS

Yang gak suka GS bisa out ehehe..

Moga ada yang tertarik ama FF absurd ini..

Kalau respon nya bagus akan saya lanjut..tapi kalau tidak saya delete ehehe..

Silahkan RnR untuk yang berminat ehehe..


	2. Chapter 2

Half Blood Vampire and Hunter

Part 1

Pair : HunKai

Genre : Mystery, Romance, Supranatural

Rate : T bisa jadi M sewaktu-waktu

Author : Ridail Magfiroh

Ini cerita nya bertemakan Eropa ne..

Asrama nya kayak di Hogwarts oke..suasana nya ya kayak disana lah ahaha..

This is my FF..Don't plagiat!

WARNING! TYPO'S ANYWHERE..

AND THIS IS JUST FICTION NOT REAL..ALL OF NAME JUST MY IMAGINATION..SO, I'M SORRY IF THERE HAVE SAME OF THE NAME..

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..IF YOU DON'T LIKE GS, YOU CAN GO OUT..

OKE THANKS :D

Benar saja, pagi-pagi sekali Luhan sudah berangkat bersama Kai menggunakan kereta menuju asrama dimana Luhan mengajar.

3 jam kemudian mereka sampai di depan pagar tinggi menjulang di asrama L-Saint.

Mata Kai sibuk menjelajah Asrama yang sangat besar bagaikan kastil kerajaan itu, ia masih setia menggendong ransel ungu nya. Sedangkan Luhan masih menurunkan koper-koper mereka dari kereta kuda yang mengantarkan mereka di Asrama L-Saint.

Luhan tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kai yang sudah tidak sekacau kemarin.

"Good Morning Professor.." beberapa murid yang berpapasan dengan Luhan menyapa nya dan tak lupa mereka memandang Kai sekilas seolah bertanya 'siapa gadis yang bersama Professor Luhan' dan berlalu begitu saja.

Kai mengendikkan bahu melihat murid-murid yang menyapa paman nya itu. Mata nya masih terus memandang sekeliling sebelum akhirnya ia terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat di depan nya, mata nya memanas. Kilasan tentang kematian orang tua nya yang tiada kembali berputar di otak nya dan membuat gadis itu menahan gejolak amarah nya.

"Vampire.." geram nya, Luhan berjalan cepat ke arah Kai saat ia melihat tubuh gadis itu menegang.

"Ada apa Kai..?"

Kai memandang paman nya dengam mata memerah menahan tangis

"Paman, itu Vampire..aku harus membunuh nya?" Kai ingin berlari ke arah salah satu murid asrama itu tapi Luhan mencegah nya.

"Tidak Kai..dia murid asrama ini?"

Kai menatap paman nya nyalang, "Apa maksud Paman Luhan?" nada suara nya meninggi, takut apa yang dipikiran nya benar akan asrama di depan nya ini.

"Asrama L-Saint terdiri dari 2 asrama Kai.." Luhan menjeda, menilik ekspressi apa yang Kai keluarkan. Merasa gadis itu hanya diam saja, Luhan pun melanjutkan.

"Asrama L-Saint mempunyai 2 asrama. Murid dari asrama Saint Earlzo adalah para Hunter Vampire dan murid asrama Saint V Xiero adalah.."

"Vampire!" Kai menggeram melanjutkan perkataan Luhan. Ia berbalik hendak pergi tapi lagi-lagi Luhan mencegah nya.

"Tidak Kai jangan pergi..?"

Kai memandang paman nya tajam, "Aku tidak sudi harus berdekatan dengan monster-monster itu!" Ucap nya tajam.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang, "Asrama L-Saint bukanlah asrama biasa Kai. Disini para Hunter dan Vampire di didik untuk memburu Vampire Baru yang banyak memakan manusia."

Kai mendengus kesal menatap paman nya yang tampan sekaligus cantik itu, "Aku heran kenapa Hunter bisa hidup rukun dengan Vampire disini. Padahal pada akhirnya Vampire lah yang akan diburu oleh Hunter"

Luhan tersenyum sekilas, "Itulah bedanya Vampire disini dengam Vampire Baru Kai? Vampire disini adalah Vampire berkelas, Vampire yang sudah terdidik. Berbeda dengam Vampire Baru yang menyebar dimana-mana, karena Vampire Baru tercipta akibat Virus yang Vampire lain hisap menyatu dengan dirinya. Kau tau bukan hanya ada 2 pilihan untuk mereka yang terkena gigitan Vampire?"

"Mati dengan kehabisan darah atau Hidup sebagai monster jahat yang menghisap banyak darah manusia" Kai menjawab pertanyaan Luhan yang terlontar untuk nya.

"Kau benar, jadi..kau mau kan tinggal disini? Paman sudah memasukkan mu di Asrama Saint Earlzo, asrama para Hunter. Kau bisa belajar banyak sebagai Hunter disana dan jika kau sudah mencapai level atas kau bisa berburu Vampir Baru dan membalaskan kematian Ayah dan Ibu mu" Luhan menepuk pelan pundak Kai.

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat, ucapan paman Luhan nya benar. Ia akan membalaskan kematian orang tua nya dan membunuh seluruh Vampire Baru, Ia bersumpah! Toh dia juga berada di asrama Para Hunter, jadi dia tidak akan repot-repot terus-terusan menatap geram pada setiap murid Vampire yang lewat.

Kai mengangguk, tapi..bagaimana dengan identitas nya yang setengah Vampire dan setengah Hunter itu?

"Tenang saja, jika yang kau pikirkan saat ini adalah identitasmu, maka aku sudah menyembunyikan nya dan kujamin tidak ada yang tau kecuali ibu kepala asrama mu, dia teman ku yang paling kupercaya" ucap Luhan yang seakan mengetahui apa yang tersirat pada benak gadis itu.

Kai mengangguk, "Baiklah ayo masuk?" Kai mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

.

.

.

Kai menelusuri lorong yang bercahaya remang-remang itu karena memang di lorong asrama ini hanya berdiri obor disepanjang kiri kanan lorong.

Kai berjalan dengan santai nya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan para murid dari asrama Vampire yang berpapasan dengan nya. Kai ternyata tak menyadari bahwa kedatangan dirinya membuat beberapa murid menggeram nikmat merasakan aroma wangi tubuh Kai.

Dan, Kai harus menelan kekecewaan. Semula ia pikir bahwa ia tidak akan bertemu murid dari asrama Vampire karena berbeda asrama, nyatanya ia masih bertemu dengan mereka karena bagaimanapun asrama Kai berada di Barat sedangkan asrama Vampire ada di Timur dan meskipun begitu, sebelum menuju asrama ia harus menuju halaman depan dan aula, dan di halaman depan dan aula adalah tempat berbaurnya para Hunter dan Vampire.

Kai sedikit mencemooh, dipikirnya kenapa para Hunter harus akrab dengan Vampire? Makhluk yang harus mereka buru.

"Oh astaga..bau tubuh gadis itu harum sekali ssshhh darah nya mungkin sangat nikmat" gumam salah satu murid pria yang tadi berpapasan dengan Kai.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, akhirnya ia menemukan dimana kamar nya berada.

Cklek..

Ctarr..Dorr...

Kai sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar suara berisik petasan, terompet dan segala macam alat pesta ada di depan nya, bahkan di hadapan nya sudah ada 4 orang siswa yang tersenyum ke arah nya.

"Welcome to the Saint Earlzo Dorm.." sorak kelima siswa tersebut.

Kai yang masih terkejut hanya memasang wajah syok nya.

"Hai..kami berempat mau menjadi temanmu. Kau yang aku temui di gerbang tadi yang bersama Professor Luhan kan?" Kai mengangguk.

"Aku Lay" ucap gadis berambut pirang yang tadi bertemu dengan nya di gerbang.

"Aku Chen" ucap lagi seorang pria yang mempunyai wajah berbentuk kotak? Oke itu hanya pemikiran konyol Kai saja, lupakan.

Kini giliran pria tinggi menjulang yang tidak henti-henti nya tersenyum memamerkan senyum 5 jari nya ia mengulurkan tangan nya pada Kai, "Aku Chanyeol, semoga kita bisa menjadi teman selama nya" Kai menyambut tangan nya dan mengangguk canggung.

"Hei aku Xiumin..aku juga gadis yang bertemu dengan mu tadi di depan gerbang" Kai mengangguk mengerti.

"A-aku Kai..senang b-berkenalan dengan kalian." Kai membungkuk sekilas pada mereka dan dibalas anggukan dari keempat orang tersebut.

Gadis cantik berambut pirang itu mendekat dan tersenyum ke arah Kai untuk mengusap pelan bahu sempit nya.

"Kami sudah mendengar dari Professor Luhan tentang musibah yang menimpa keluarga mu. Kau jangan terus-terusan bersedih ne? Kami akan selalu ada di sampingmu, kau harus kuat." Ujar gadis pirang bernama Lay tersebut.

Kai sebenar nya tidak ingin membahas masalah ini dulu karena ia masih enggan berbagi keluh kesah pada teman baru nya, tapi sungguh tidak sopan jika Kai tidak menghargai niat baik teman-teman baru nya itu. Jadi Kai hanya mengangguk meng 'iya' kan.

"Baiklah, karena para lelaki hari ini ada pelajaran memanah di kelas siang maka kalian harus segera pergi bye..." gadis bernama Xiumin mendorong pelan Chen dan Chanyeol untuk keluar dari kamar mereka.

Dua pria tersebut sedikit memperotes karena jujur saja, mereka masih ingin bersama gadis cantik dan manis yang menjadi teman baru mereka.

"Tapi Xiu..yaa"

Brakk...

Pintu kamar mereka tertutup setelah kedua pria tersebut menghilang dibalik nya. Xiumin tersenyum lembut kearah Kai dan menuntun gadis itu untuk duduk di ranjang yang akan ia gunakan.

"Ini ranjang mu, kau akan menempatinya bersama kami. Aku sudah mendengar semua nya dari Professor Luhan juga bahwa kau keponakan satu-satu nya kan? Dan usia mu dibawah kami satu tahun, tapi kau tak perlu canggung santai saja ne?" Kai mengangguk mendengar ucapan Xiumin. Betapa baik nya mereka kepada Kai, padahal gadis itu dari tadi hanya diam saja karena ia masih belum terbiasa dengan semua nya.

"Kami juga masih ada kelas berburu, jadi kami akan pergi dulu. Kau pasti capek bukan setelah perjalan kesini? Jadi kau bisa istirahat dulu, kami akan kembali saat makan malam. Kau tidak apa-apa kan kami tinggal sendiri?" Lay bertanya pada Kai yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan kedua nya berbicara.

Kai lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk. Mereka tersenyum maklum, "Ahaha baiklah, sepertinya kau gadis yang irit bicara. Jadi, kami pergi dulu ne?" Lay dan Xiumin bergegas mengambil busur dan anak panah mereka dari nakas meja samping tempat tidur nya dan pergi meninggalkan Kai.

Hingga, suara Kai menghentikan langkah kaki mereka. "Terima Kasih atas semua nya eonni" Kai tersenyum kilas dan memandang busur dan anak panah yang mereka bawa.

"Waahh kawaii..sering-seringlah tersenyum Kai, dan..sama-sama. Baiklah kami pamit bye.." mereka berdua pun segera melanjutkan langkah nya hingga akhirnya mereka hilang dibalik pintu.

Kai menghela nafas dan berbaring di ranjang nya lalu menghadap luar jendela, setetes air mata nya mengalir.

"Ayah..Ibu..Kai sudah hidup dengan baik kan? Jadi, Ayah dan Ibu tidak usah cemas lagi, karena mereka semua teman baru Kai yang baik. Kalian bisa tenang disana, aku tidak sendirian lagi..tapi aku bersumpah akan membunuh para Vampire Baru itu untuk membalaskan kematian kalian" Dan, mata kelam itu pun akhirnya terpejam dengan meninggalkan jejak-jejak air mata di kedua pipi tirus nya.

...

Dilain sisi..

Dengan wajah dingin nan angkuh nya seorang pria tinggi berkulit pucat itu tengah duduk di kursi megah kekuasaan nya yang berwarna merah.

Mata nya begitu merah dan kelam menyiratkan keangkuhan dalam diri nya. Seluruh pakaian nya juga hitam terselimuti jubah merah yang menandakan bahwa ia yang tengah berkuasa.

Bukan alasan ia harus repot-repot mengenakan jubah dan hanya duduk di kursi kebanggaan nya itu. Tapi sesuatu yang mengharuskan nya ada disana, di kastil besar milik nya. Ia harus rela meninggalkan asrama selama 3 bulan hanya untuk mengemban sebagai pemimpin dan juga anggota tertinggi di Klan nya untuk menggantikan mendiang sang ayah.

Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat bosan hanya mendengarkan laporan yang isinya hanya itu itu saja. Laporan tentang para Vampire Baru yang semakin banyak, banyak manusia yang mati terbunuh atau para Klan Vampire hitam semakin gencar membuat Vampire Baru.

Sungguh, ia muak mendengar semua. Tapi, karena ia adalah seorang pimpinan maka ia setidak nya harus menghormati walau yang dia kerjakan hanya mendengarkan dengan menopang dagu nya angkuh.

"Jadi, mereka berulah lagi dan mengakibatkan ke kacauan di kota?" Pria pucat pemilik mata merah nan kelam itu berucap setelah selesai mendengarkan laporan dari bawahan nya.

"Iya Tuan.." jawab nya singkat.

Pria itu bangkit dari duduk nya dan memandang beberapa anggota nya dengan pandangan yang umhh entahlah.

"Segera kalian habisi para Vampire Baru itu, dan beberap bulan lagi aku juga akan menurunkan para Vampire dan Hunter dari asrama ku untuk memburu Vampire-vampire itu" pria itu berucap dingin pada anggota nya yang sudah sangat ia andalkan yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan pimpinan Vampire hitam. Bagi mereka, titah Tuan nya itu sangat mutlak harus dilaksanakan. Maka dari itu, mereka hanya bisa mengangguk patuh.

Pria itu menyeringai dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan besar tempat dimana para anggota Vampire berkumpul.

"Seperti biasa, kau sangat dingin dan angkuh Prince" suara berat sesorang yang menyapa gendang telinga nya terdengar di sepanjang lorong gelap kastilnya.

Tiba-tiba sosok itu muncul di sisi lain dalam kegelapan lorong. Ia berjalan tak kalah angkuh nya dari pria pucat itu.

"Kau.."

"Ya ini aku. Hmm kau pimpinan yang sangat dingin dan ditakuti ya..? Jadi, sudah menemukan dimana Love Interest atau Immortal Couple mu berada hum?" Pria tinggi itu mendekatkan wajah nya. Disentuh dan dielus nya rahang tegas milik pria pucat di depan nya.

"Bukan urusan mu!" Pria itu berujar dingin tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam pria tinggi tersebut.

"Hmm akan menjadi urusanku bila kau tak mau tahta mu aku rebut adik manis? Kau harus membuktikan ramalan itu."

"Aku tidak peduli.."

"Oh? Kau mau aku merebut tahta mu? Kau tau kan' jika kekuatan mu tidak sebanding dengan ku. Dan menurut ramalan itu.." pria tinggi itu tak melanjutkan kata-kata nya karena pria pucat di depan nya segera menepis kasar tangan nya dari dagu nya sebelum pergi meninggalkan nya.

"Silahkan jika kau ingin merebut tahta itu. Aku tidak peduli, dan berhenti ber omong kosong"

Pria tinggi itu menyeringai menatap punggung pria yang berjalan menjauh dari nya, "Menarik.." gumamnya dan setelah nya ia hilang di telan kegelapan lorong.

.

.

.

Kai terbangun dari tidur nya, keringat mengalir deras di dahi dan pelipisnya. Ia memegang dada nya yang amat sesak saat ini.

"Ada apa Kai? Gwenchana?" Bisik Lay yang menghampiri Kai dan memberi nya minum.

"Gwenchana, kapan eonni datang?"

"Setengah jam lalu. Maaf aku tidak membangunkan mu, aku takut mengganggu tidur mu karena kulihat kau sangat kelelahan. Kau sudah makan?" Kai menggeleng dan memandang Xiumin yang sudah tertidur di ranjang nya. -Ranjang mereka berjejer, dengan ranjang Kai paling ujung dekat jendela-

"Astaga..jadi sedari tadi siang kau belum makan? Ayo kita kedapur asrama. Aku akan memasakkan ramen untuk mu" Kai menggeleng lagi dan tersenyum canggung.

"Aniya eonni..aku ingin keluar sebentar menghirup udara segar." Kai beranjak dari ranjang nya.

"Kau mau aku temani?" Kai menggeleng.

"Baiklah, tapi hati-hati Kai. Dan jangan terlalu larut karena gerbang asrama Saint Earlzo akan dikunci satu jam lagi dan murid dilarang berkeliaran" Kai mengangguk mengerti dan pergi meninggalkan Lay yang sedikit khawatir dengan nya.

Kai terus berjalan hingga akhirnya ia sampai di jembatan yang menghubungkan asrama Saint Earlzo dengan Saint V Xiero.

Asrama L-Saint terletak di antara hutan serta tebing dan Ezrado Lake. Asrama ini dibangun diatas Sungai yang sangat luas, dan jembatan ini penghubung antara asrama Vampire dan Hunter.

Kai bersandar pada pagar tembok jembatan itu dan memandang rembulan yang bulat sempurna di atas sana. Mata nya berkaca-kaca mengingat kembali orang tua nya yang telah tiada.

"Ayah..Ibu.." tetesan air mata Kai terus mengalir deras dan menganak sungai di pipi nya. Ia seakan sedang berbicara dengan sang rembulan yang ia anggap sebagai orang tua nya.

Dilain sisi seorang pemuda pucat pimpinan para Vampire juga tengah menatap Rembulan yang bersinar terang diatas jendela kamar nya. Mata nya yang berwarna merah kelam itu juga menyiratkan kesedihan, memang diluar ia tampak sangat dingin dan angkuh tapi sebenarnya di dasar hatinya yang paling dalam pria pucat itu tengah menangis akan semua beban yang bergelayut di pundak nya sejak ramalan itu diucapkan oleh nenek nya dan juga meninggalnya sang Ayah dan Ibu.

.

.

.

TBC

1 part ini cukuuuppp panjang kan? Jadi maaf kalau bosan *bow

FYI..asrama L-Saint itu kayak di Hogwarts ya..tempat nya diantara tebing dan hutan yang dibawah nya itu sungai yang sangaaaatt luas dan panjang. Jadi bayangin aja kayak begitu konsep nya oke.

Oh ya sesikit curhat ehehe..ini FF terinspirasi dari anime Vampire Knight, bagi yang Otaku pasti tau lah yang saya maksud ahaha. Disitu kan diceritakan kalau sekolah nya terbagi dua yaitu Night Class buat Vampir dan Day Class buat manusia.

Nah, aku cuma ambil konsep itu doang dan selebih nya plot milik saya. Dan juga nih ya sebenar nya aku juga mau bikin FF yang kayak gitu dan tentu saja beda cerita soal nya kalau aku lihat di VK yang jadi Yuki itu kayak Kai terus yang jadi Zero itu Sehun dan yang jadi Kaname itu Kris. Mirip banget soal nya dengan karakter nya ciyus deh ehehe..

Yah udah gitu doang deh..

Boleh minta bayaran berupa RnR dari readers sekalian? Ehehe

Aku janji deh kalau banyak yang respon (misal yg review 30 untuk satu part *ngarep) bakal aku update kilat sumpil deh ehehe..

Dan makasiiiihhh banyak yang udah review, maaf belum bisa bales satu2 hehe tapi review nya udah kubaca semua kok..dan terima kasih lagi buat support nyaa..saya terhuraaa ahaha :D

Udah ah kebanyakan bacot..mian kalau banyak typo dan kata yang tidak enak untuk diucap ahaha karena saya manusia biasa yang banyak salag dan dosa *ceilah ngomongin dosa

Oke byeeee... :D


	3. Chapter 3

Half Blood Vampire and Hunter

Part 2

Pair : HunKai

Genre : Mystery, Romance, Supranatural

Rate : T bisa jadi M sewaktu-waktu

Author : Ridail Magfiroh

07.45

Kai berjalan santai menuju ruang makan yang digunakan oleh seluruh murid asrama L-Saint. Kaki jenjang nya menapaki jembatan yang semalam ia kunjungi.

Rambut hitam panjangnya tertiup hembusan angin dari arah samping kiri nya. Gadis itu sesekali membenarkan seragam resmi asrama nya yang berwarna merah marun dengan garis putih di lengan dan sepanjang garis jahit kanan kiri kancing nya.

Langkah kaki Kai terhenti saat ia menemukan sepasang sepatu high heels berwarna hitam berhenti di depan nya. Kai mengangkat wajah nya untuk melihat si pemilik sepatu cantik itu, dan seketika mata nya memicing melihat gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang sedang menatap nya tajam. Di belakang nya juga berdiri dua orang pria berwajah rupawan yang tengah menatap nya datar.

Kulit putih pucat dan paras yang sangat indah nan berkilau saat matahari menerpa wajah nya. Tidak perlu untuk dua kali memandangnya, Kai pasti lah tau bahwa gadis dan dua pria di depan nya adalah seorang Vampire.

"Jadi, kau kah gadis yang membuat gempar penghuni asrama Saint V Xiero karena bau darah mu." Ucap gadis itu tajam, tangan nya bergerak bersidekap di depan dada dengan wajah angkuh nya.

"Minggir.." desis Kai tak kalah tajam, ia melanjutkan jalan nya sebelum ucapan gadis itu menghentikan langkah nya.

"Murid dari asrama para Hunter memang tidak memiliki sopan santun, dasar. Kau tidak tau siapa aku?"

Kai menyeringai, "Sayang nya aku tidak tertarik dengan asal usul mu"

Gadis itu menggeram marah, tangan nya terkepal. Dan seketika sela-sela jari gadis itu mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan, ia melempar cahaya itu ke arah Kai. Hampir saja cahaya mematikan itu mengenai Kai jika kedua pria di belakang nya tidak mencegah tindakan Frontal gadis cantik itu.

"Hentikan Baekhyun, kau bisa melukai dia. Kau harus mengontrol emosi mu." Pria pemilik badan paling tinggi itu berujar sambil memegangi tangan kanan nya.

"Biarkan saja Tao, aku ingin menghancurkan mulut tidak tau sopan santun nya itu." Geram gadis cantik bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Cukup Baek, kau tidak mau kan jika Tuan marah dan menghukum mu. Bagaimanapun kau Ketua asrama Baek" kini giliran pria yang memiliki tinggi badan setara dengan gadis cantik itu berbicara.

"Jangan membela nya Suho" Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan kedua sahabat nya itu dan berjalan kearah Kai. Kuku tangan nya tiba-tiba memanjang dan dengan secepat kilat kuku-kuku tajam itu menggores permukaan lengan Kai dan membuat gadis itu menggeram marah. Pandangan nya pun semakin tajam menatap Baekhyun seakan-akan ingin menguliti seluruh tubuh gadis cantik itu.

Tao dan Suho membulatkan mata nya saat mencium bau manis darah Kai, mereka dengan segera menutup hidung nya dan membawa Baekhyun pergi. Memang benar bau darah Kai sangat manis dan memabukkan sehingga membuat para Vampire tergoda. Suho dan Tao tak ingin jika mereka kehilangan kendali dan menyerang Kai, bisa-bisa mereka dipenggal karena membunuh seorang Hunter.

Selepas ketiga murid Vampire itu pergi, Kai melirik lengan kiri nya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah, seragam nya pun sobek membentuk cakar. Kai menggeram merasakan perih yang teramat.

"Sial..!" Desis nya. Gadis itu berjalan menunduk menatap lengan nya terus menerus dan sesekali meniup nya.

Disaat bersamaan seorang pria berwajah dingin nan rupawan berpapasan dengan Kai yang masih menunduk. Pakaian pria itu serba hitam dengan kemeja dan celana jeans yang membalut tubuh jangkung nya. Dengan rahang tegas dan tatapan mata nya yang tajam dan kelam pria itu berjalan santai melewati Kai.

Kedua nya berpapasan dengan Kai di sisi kiri namja itu, tiba-tiba langkah kaki pria itu terhenti saat Kai melewati nya begitu saja. Bau darah gadis itu langsung tercium pada indra pencium nya. Seketika pria itu berbalik dan memandang tubuh Kai yang berjalan meninggalkan nya.

"Bau darah ini.."

Langkah kaki Kai terhenti saat pundak nya dicengkeram oleh seseorang dari belakang.

Belum sempat Kai melihat wajah siapa pelaku pencengkraman lengan nya, tiba-tiba tubuh nya sudah di dorong keras menghantam dinding pagar jembatan.

Kai memekik kaget dan mengeram kesakitan, ia menatap tajam pria itu tepat di obsidian kelam nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kai berteriak marah pada pria tersebut.

Bukan nya malah menjawab, pria itu lebih suka mengendus bau darah yang keluar dari permukaan kulit lengan Kai. Dan tanpa di duga pria itu menjilat darah Kai tanpa rasa jijik.

Mata Kai seketika melotot tajam, tangan nya terkepal keudara dan melayangkan 1 tamparan di wajah rupawan nya yang ternyata sedingin es itu.

"Dasar Vampire kurang ajar.." desis Kai tajam.

Pria itu menatap tajam Kai setelah mendapat tamparan telak. Tubuh nya berdiri dengan tegap dengan pandangan yang terus mengarah pada onyx hitam milik Kai seolah ingin menelanjangi nya bulat-bulat.

Kai tak memperdulikan pandangan tajam nya. Setelah kematian orang tua nya, gadis itu merasa mati rasa dengan yang nama nya perasaan takut.

Pria itu menyeringai dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana jeans nya. Kai mendelik kaget dengan apa yang pria itu lakukan.

Ia membalut lengan Kai dengan sapu tangan putih milik nya. Setelah nya ia berbisik pelan di telinga Kai.

"Aku menemukan mu, kita akan bertemu lagi" dan seringaian pria itu mengakhiri perkataan nya, lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan Kai yang masih tertegun.

.

.

.

"Kai..! Disini..!" Panggil Lay dari bangku nya, di depan dan sebelah kanan nya terdapat Chanyeol, Chen dan Xiumin yang menunggu diri nya sedari tadi yang tak kunjung datang.

Kai mendudukkan tubuh nya pada bangku panjang yang di duduki banyak murid Hunter. Mata nya memandang datar makanan yang tersaji di meja yang sama panjang nya dengan bangku yang ia duduki.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Kai? kami pikir kau tersesat." Tanya Xiumin di samping kanan nya -Kai ditengah dengan Xiumin dan Lay di kanan kiri-

"Mian, tadi hanya ada sedikit masalah"

"Astaga..! Apa yang terjadi dengan lengan mu?" Tanya Lay khawatir. Ketiga teman nya pun ikut memandang lengan Kai yang dibalut sapu tangan.

Mata Kai melirik tajam pada gadis yang telah membuat nya terluka tengah menatap Kai tak kalah tajam di bangku seberang. Ruang makan di asrama ini berbaur menjadi satu antara Vampire dan Hunter dengan di sisi kanan para Hunter dan di sisi kiri para Vampire.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya tergores sedikit" jawab nya datar dan kembali fokus pada makanan yang disodorkan Chanyeol pada nya.

"Tapi kau tak apa 'kan Kai?" Chen bertanya untuk memastikan. Kai hanya mengangguk dan menyuapkan sup ayam pada mulut nya.

Mereka pun melanjutkan makan mereka dengan sesekali mengobrol tentang seseorang yang entah Kai tak memperdulikannya, yang dapat ia tangkap hanya sebutan 'Tuan' saja yang terus-terusan mereka bicarakan.

"Kata nya Tuan sudah kembali saat fajar tadi.." Chen menyuarakan apa yang ia ketahui sambil mengunyah roti.

"Benarkah? Wahh pantas saja tadi saat aku menuju kesini para Professor dan kepala asrama sedang ramai menyiapkan sesuatu." Kini giliran Chanyeol berucap antusias dan melupakan sarapan nya, di tangan nya pun terdapat sendok yang ia acungkan kedepan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang akan Tuan sampaikan ya? Hmm Kai, kau tau tidak Tuan itu sangat tampan. Bahkan semua Professor dan seluruh murid tunduk pada nya. Dia Pangeran Darah Murni. Kau pernah bertemu?" Kai menggeleng tanpa menatap wajah teman-teman nya karena gadis itu masih sibuk dengan sup ayam nya.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih Lay..dia kan murid baru. Sedangkan Tuan baru saja pergi selama 3 bulan, tentu saja Kai tidak tahu." Chanyeol memukul pelan kepala Lay dengan sendok.

"Appo..kau tega sekali dengan perempuan Chanyeol!" Gerutu Lay. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum memamerkan gigi putih nan rapi nya.

"Sudahlah, kenapa kalian ribut sekali saat makan?" Xiumin melerai pertengkaran kecil antara Lay dan Chanyeol, sedangkan Chen hanya manggut-manggut menyetujui omongan Xiumin.

"Oh ya Kai, setelah ini kita akan ada kelas basic mengenai Vampire Baru. Jadi selesaikan makan mu dan kita segera ke kelas Professor Luhan" Kai melirik sekilas Xiumin dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Good Morning class.." sapa Luhan saat memasuki kelas nya.

"Good Morning professor." jawab seluruh murid kompak.

Satu lagi yang membuat Kai menelan bulat-bulat harapan nya tentang tidak-berdekatan-dengan-Vampire. Dan sekarang apa? Nyatanya seluruh kegiatan kelas basic, memburu dan memanah, para murid Vampire dan Hunter membaur jadi satu.

"Sekarang berbarislah murid-murid..seperti biasa murid Vampire di sisi kanan ku dan murid Hunter di sisi kiri ku" seluruh murid segera bergegas untuk berbaris. Sekali lagi Kai harus menahan amarah tatkala dirinya tengah berhadapan dengan gadis cantik yang menyerangnya pagi tadi.

Kelas basic-atau biasa disebut kelas pengenalan hal dasar, kelas berburu dan memanah di lakukan sesuai jadwal yaitu 1 minggu 5 kali. Asrama Saint Earlzo dan Saint V Xiero terbagi menjadi 7 section yaitu A, B, C, D, E, F dan G dengan 1 section nya ada 10 kamar (5 kamar pria dan 5 kamar wanita). Dan 1 kamar terdiri dari 3 atau 4 orang.

Jadi jika ditotal maka 10 kamar dalam 1 section terdapat sekitar 30-40 siswa.

Pembagian jadwal kelas Basic, Berburu dan memanah ditentukan menurut Section masing-masing. Jika asrama Hunter dengan section A maka mereka akan berpasangan dengan asrama Vampire pada section yang sama yaitu section A dan begitupun seterus nya.

Dan karena asrama Kai, Lay, Xiumin, Chen dan Chanyeol dalam section A yang ternyata sama dengan section asrama milik gadis cantik bernama Baekhyun beserta dua teman nya Tao dan Suho, maka mau tak mau Kai harus bertemu pandang dengan mereka selama 5 hari dan dikali 3 pertemuan yaitu kelas Basic, Berburu dan memanah.

Oh Hell Kai berdoa dalam hati semoga Vampire cantik itu tidak mencari gara-gara dengan nya dan membuat ia kehilangan kendali hingga kemungkinan yang paling buruk Kai bisa-bisa balas dendam dengan cara membunuh gadis itu.

"Oke seperti biasa, sebelum kita terjun langsung ke hutan untuk melaksanakan kelas berburu, aku akan mengenalkan senjata berburu kita pada para Hunter karena sepertinya kita mendapatkan murid baru." Luhan mengedipkan mata pada keponakan tersayang nya itu.

Kai hanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan poker face nya.

"Oke..bisa kau perkenalkan dirimu?" Kai mengangguk dan berjalan kesisi kiri Luhan.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kai. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian" Kai memperkenalkan diri nya dengan nada datar dan mata yang selalu tertuju pada Baekhyun yang juga menatap nya tajam.

"Oke terima kasih Kai. Selamat datang di asrama L-Saint" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum kearah nya.

"Oke..dapat kita lihat di depan meja ku terdapat beberapa senjata. Di sisi paling kanan ada tongkat Artemis, lalu pedang perak, air suci, pasak perak, anak panah dengan ujung sebuah perak dan yang terakhir..Pistol Bloody Angel milik Hunter terkenal yang tidak satupun murid Hunter ataupun orang lain dapat memiliki nya. Ada yang tau kenapa?"

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan nya, mata nya masih menatap tajam Kai. Seperti nya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk saling bermusuhan.

"Ya, Baekhyun.." Luhan menunjuk Baekhyun. Gadis itu menyeringai sebelum akhirnya menatap Luhan dan membalas pertanyaan nya.

"Pistol itu hanya dapat dimiliki seseorang jika pistol itu sendiri yang memilih tuan nya" Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Ya, kau benar Baek. Jadi adakah yang ingin mencoba memegang nya?" Kini giliran Kai mengangkat tangan nya. Sama seperti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan tadi, gadis itu menyeringai kearah Bakhyun sebelum berjalan kearah Luhan untuk mengambil pistol itu.

Kai menatap Luhan sejenak meminta persetujuan, dan Luhan pun mengangguk. Tangan Kai terulur memegang pistol itu dan tanpa di duga pistol itu langsung menempel kearah tangan kanan Kai meski tangan nya belum sampai menyentuh nya.

Kai menyeringai dan langsung mengarahkan pistol itu kearah para Vampire yang lebih tepat nya kearah Baekhyun. Sontak beberapa murid sedikit mundur saat Kai menodongkan pistol nya, tak terkecuali Baekhyun yang tengah melotot kearah nya tajam.

"O-oh tahan dulu guys. Kai, mulai saat ini pistol itu milik mu. Pistol itu telah memilih mu jadi pergunakan dengan baik." Kai tersenyum -menyeringai. dan menurunkan pistol nya lalu berjalan ke tempat nya semula dan Luhan pun melanjutkan penjelasan nya.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat, Kai lebih memilih mengasingkan diri di bukit belakang asrama daripada harus bertemu pandang dengan para Vampire yang hanya akan membuat nya naik darah.

"Kai.." panggil seorang wanita cantik yang berusia sama dengan paman nya. Wanita itu mendekat, Kai sedikit memundurkan tubuh nya takut jika tiba-tiba wanita itu menyerang.

"Tenang saja, jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu..aku Kyungsoo, ibu kepala asrama mu, teman Luhan paman mu." Jelas wanita itu. Ia mendekat kearah Kai dan menggenggam tangan nya.

"Kau memang cantik seperti kata Luhan, kau akan menemukan takdir mu disini nak" Ibu kepala asrama yang bernama Kyungsoo itu tersenyum misterius kearahnya. Kai hanya menanggapi nya dengan kernyitan di dahi karena jujur saja dia tidak mengerti maksud wanita cantik itu.

"Apa maksud anda..?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ehehe

Pleasee sebelum nya jangan bunuh saya *lebeh. karena update nya ngaret and malah 1 part ini Sehun masih GJ alias gak jelas..mianhae chingu~ya

Tapi chap depan udah ada HunKai moment kok..

Dan makasih atas komentar kritik dan saran..saya berterima kasiiiihhh sangat... :D *alay kumat

Oke udah gitu aja..but maaf gak bisa bales review satu2 hehe..tapi semua review nya udah saya baca kok..review kalian bikin saya semangat dan senyum2 GJ ahaha..

But..Big Thanks for...

Jongin48/novisaputri09/Mizumaki Sakura-chan /jennifer. giselle55/ xxchancimit/ chotaein816/ Kamong Jjong/ volturi6/jonginisa/afranabilah19 /FriederichOfficial /askasufa/ little Dark Wolf 99/Y. S. N/Guest/safira /putrifibrianti96 /maya han/ adilia. taruni. 7 /steffany. elfxoticsbaby /nam mingyu/Su Hoo/urikaihun /LuBaekShipper /mellody/Baby Magnae /Uthienz/ yumeko zara


	4. Chapter 4

Half Blood Vampire and Hunter

Part 3

Pair : HunKai

Genre : Mystery, Romance, Supranatural

Rate : M (Maybe)

Author : Ridail Magfiroh

.

.

.

"Waktu nya sudah semakin dekat Luhan.." Wanita pemilik mata besar itu tengah duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang telah menjadi teman lama nya di asrama L-Saint. Ucapan nya sangat serius sehingga mengharuskan Luhan untuk menyimak setiap apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Kai..gadis itu akan berumur 18 tahun bukan? Saat waktu itu tiba ia akan mendapat tanda tersebut, dan disaat itu pula lah takdir nya dimulai" Luhan meneguk saliva nya susah payah, kenapa ia bisa lupa akan hal itu?

"Saat itu tiba, pastikan Kai sudah berada disamping Tuan, kalau tidak.." Kyungsoo, wanita itu menggantung kata-kata nya menatap raut wajah Luhan yang menyiratkan kegusaran.

"Ya..aku tahu soo. Aku harap Kai bisa menerima Tuan dengan baik" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala dan menggenggam tangan Luhan berusaha menenangkan kegusaran hati pria tampan di depan nya.

.

.

.

Kelas memanah sudah usai beberapa jam yang lalu, kesan pertama yang dapat Kai tangkap dari pelatihan yang diberikan oleh asrama L-Saint sangat mengesankan.

Gadis itu tidak menyangka bahwa menjadi Hunter adalah hal pertama yang ada dalam benak nya. Bersyukurlah karena sejak usia 10 tahun Kai sudah di didik oleh Ayah nya untuk menjadi Hunter yang hebat sehingga ia tidak mendapatkan kesulitan dalam hal yang nama nya berburu, memanah, bermain pedang ataupun bela diri.

"Kai..kau hebat sekali tadi! That's so great honey..kau lihat tadi saat anak panah mu sukses menancap pada batang pohon yang sudah ditandai oleh Professor Luhan. Woww bahkan bagi kami yang sudah berlatih bertahun-tahun belum tentu dapat mengenai sasaran dalam radius 80 meter!" Lay berujar penuh kagum pada Kai yang sempat membuat heboh kelas memanah beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kau berlebihan Lay..Aku hanya melakukan nya sesuai perintah" Kai tersenyum sekilas dan berjalan beriringan dengan Lay menuju aula karena baru saja Xiumin memberitahukan pada mereka bahwa Dewan tinggi sekolah akan menyampaikan sesuatu kepada seluruh murid L-Saint.

Saat mereka menuju aula, matahari sudah tenggelam. Cahaya oranye itu semakin lama tertelan dan digantikan warna hitam kelam yang menyelimuti asrama L-Saint.

"Kai, apa yang terjadi dengan lengan mu?" Luhan tiba-tiba berada disamping kanan nya, menanyakan lengan nya yang dibalut oleh saputangan putih. Oh God! Paman Luhan kau kemana saja dari tadi heh?

Kai mengangkat bahu nya acuh , "Hanya sedikit incident dari Vampire cantik murid terpandai mu di kelas paman"

Luhan megernyit bingung kearah Kai, kaki nya berhenti tepat di ruang aula dimana seluruh murid dan Professor berkumpul. Bahkan Dewan tertinggi Sekolah pun datang, pasti sesuatu yang penting akan disampaikan, pikir Kai.

"Jangan bilang Ketua asrama Saint V Xiero, Baekhyun?" Kai mengangkat bahu nya lagi, rasa nya membicarakan gadis itu membuat nya bosan dan muak.

"Asataga Kai, jangan mencari masalah dengan siapapun." Luhan memperingati, seketika pandangan Kai tertuju pada Luhan seutuh nya, bahkan gadis itu tidak memperhatikan ke-empat teman nya yang mengajak nya berbincang.

"Paman, aku tidak mencari masalah! Dia lah yang mencari gara-gara dengan ku dan membuat ku terluka. Seragam ku sobek karena nya" protes Kai terang-terangan, ia tidak mau dibilang pencari masalah dengan Vampire-vampire idiot itu.

"Baiklah maafkan paman, tapi-" ucapan Luhan terhenti saat Dewan tinggi Sekolah naik ke podium dan meminta perhatian seluruh murid agar mendengarkan nya.

"Attention please..." suara nya yang berat dan besar mampu membuat seisi aula terdiam mendengar nya.

"Aku Dewan Sekolah, Emily Riehl meminta para murid-murid atas perhatian nya sebentar. Kalian pastilah bingung mengapa kami memanggil kalian semua disini." Semua nya diam menunggu kelanjutan perkataan sang Dewan Sekolah.

"Alasan kami memanggil kalian semua disini adalah untuk memberitahukan bahwa, asrama akan mengirim para Vampire dan Hunter untuk bertempur melawan Vampire Baru membantu Kastil Utara dimana Pangeran Darah Murni berasal. Maka dari itu 3 bulan dari sekarang kalian diharapkan berlatih lebih giat lagi. Baiklah hanya itu yang saya sampaikan, selanjutnya Pangeran Darah Murni sendiri yang akan menjelaskan nya lebih detail." Dewan tinggi sekolah Emily Riehl pun mengakhiri, ia berjalan pelan menuruni podium.

Tak selang beberapa lama, seorang pria tinggi dengan rahang tegas dan wajah yang sangat rupawan itu masuk dari pintu besar sebelah kiri podium. Mata coklat kelam itu terlihat tajam dan dapat membuat nyali siapapun menciut hanya dengan menatap nya sekilas.

Pria itu menaiki podium, Kai yang sedari tadi memandang tanpa minat mulai menajam kan pandangan nya pada seseorang pria yang tengah berdiri dengan angkuh dan penuh wibawa dari tempat nya berdiri yang lumayan jauh dari sana.

Seketika mata indah Kai membelalak sempurna saat tau siapa pria yang tengah berdiri di depan podium, dan entah disengaja atau tidak pandangan pria tersebut tertuju pada Kai seorang. Seringaian samar di bibir tipis nya tercetak kala melihat ekspressi terkejut Kai yang menatap nya tak berkedip.

"Dia.." gumam Kai lirih. Xiumin yang -entah sejak kapan, berdiri disamping nya dapat mendengar ucapan lirih Kai.

"Dia Tuan yang kami bicarakan saat kita sarapan tadi Kai, Tuan Sehun nama nya, dan dia satu-satu nya keturunan dari Darah Murni." ujar Xiumin menjelaskan. Kai, gadis itu menatap pria di depan dengan tatapan datar nya.

Pria -Vampire- bernama Sehun itu mulai menjelaskan tentang apa yang Dewan tinggi sekolah itu sampaikan sebelum nya, mulai dari rencana asrama untuk menurunkan para Vampire dan Hunter handal untuk membantu kastil Utara hingga persiapan-persiapan yang akan dilakukan selama 3 bulan kedepan.

Selama Sehun menyampaikan penjelasan-penjelasan nya tak sedikit yang terpesona pada nya, pasal nya ini kali pertama para murid Vampire dan Hunter itu dapat bertatapan langsung dan lama dengan Pangeran Darah Murni tersebut. Bahkan dapat Kai lihat si gadis Vampire Baekhyun terpesona menatap Sehun tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

Sedangkan Kai, jangan ditanya lagi. Gadis itu hanya menatap bosan dan tak berminat dengan apa yang Vampire itu ucapkan, ingat ! dia masih kesal dengan kejadian pagi tadi. Ya, pria yang membalut dan menjilat darah nya adalah pria rupawan berwajah datar yang sedang berdiri di podium sekarang ini dan dia Vampire!

.

.

.

Kai berjalan pelan menuju asrama Saint Earlzo dengan menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa kulit wajah nya saat melintasi jembatan penghubung antara asrama Vampire dan Hunter.

Kedua tangan nya ia masukkan kedalam saku seragam blazer merah nya. Dapat ia lihat kepulan asap keluar dari mulut nya, benar saja karena cuaca bulan ini memasuki musim dingin tapi Kai tak perduli sama sekali, yang ada di benak nya hanya rasa nyaman saat melintasi jembatan itu dengan rembulan dan bintang yang bersinar terang diatas kepala nya.

"Kita bertemu lagi.." suara itu, suara yang sudah sangat Kai hafal meski ia hanya bertemu dengan nya dua kali. Suara pria yang membuat nya kesal setengah mati.

Kai dapat melihat sosok tinggi itu tengah berdiri di sisi jembatan dengan aura kegelapan di sekitar nya. Pakaian nya yang serba hitam sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kulit nya yang seputih susu.

Kai tak lantas menjawab nya, ia sudah cukup lelah dengan kelas hari ini apalagi ditambah dengan masalah kecil dengan gadis cantik -Vampire- bernama Baekhyun tersebut.

Pria itu mendekat kearah Kai dengan kecepat yang hanya berjarak satu kedipan mata. Kai bahkan hampir terlonjak saat sudah mendapati pria Vampire itu sudah berada di depan wajah nya dengan tidak tau sopan santun nya menangkup pipi kiri Kai.

"Mau apa kau?" Kai menghempaskan tangan pucat sedingin es itu dari wajah nya.

Pria itu hanya menyeringai menatap Kai.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui Takdir ku.."

Kai mengernyit bingung dengan ucapan pria Vampire di depan nya. "Apa maksud mu?"

"Kau takdir ku Kai..dan itu tidak bisa diubah, aku hanya ingin menyapa immortal couple ku sebelum kita melanjutkan ke tahap hubungan yang lebih serius." Sehun tersenyum kearah Kai dan sedikit memundurkan tubuh nya bermaksud memberi Kai sedikit ruang.

"Kau gila..minggirlah"

Tangan dingin Sehun mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Kai yang ingin meninggalkan nya.

"Terimalah takdir mu Kai. Cepat atau lambat kau akan jadi milik ku dan intensitas pertemuan kita akan semakin bertambah."

Kai mendecih, pandangan tajam nya tak pernah luput dari mata kelam Sehun. Entah karena apa tiba-tiba mata coklat itu berubah menjadi merah, berbeda dengan tadi pagi saat ia bertemu dengan nya.

"Terserah kau bilang apa. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau ucapkan. Bagiku kau hanya monster penghisap darah yang layak dimusnahkan. Aku sangat membenci pendosa seperti mu dan para kaum mu itu."

Kini giliran Sehun berdecih menatap Kai. Pandangan nya tiba-tiba menajam menatap gadis di depan nya. Sehun memajukan dirinya kembali dan berbisik ke telinga Kai.

"Kau berbicara seolah kau hanya manusia biasa yang membenci kaum ku, bahkan kau sendiri sama pendosa nya dengan ku. Kau tidak lupa 'kan bahwa kodrat mu sebagai setengah Vampire dan Hunter?" seluruh tubuh Kai tiba-tiba menegang, Vampire ini benar-benar menyulut emosi nya.

Meskipun suara bisikan nya selembut hembusan angin yang menerpa kulit tan kecoklatan nya dan mampu membuat Kai terpesona, tapi Sehun sudah membuat Kai geram kali ini.

Dengan secepat kilat Kai mengambil Pistol Bloody Angel nya dari saku yang ada di paha kanan dan mengarahkan ujung pistol itu tepat kearah jantung Sehun.

"Sekali lagi kau bilang seperti itu, akan kumusnah kan kau!" Mata tajam Kai berkaca-kaca, meski tangan nya sedikit gemetar akibat ucapan Vampire tampan di depan nya tapi hasrat membunuh Vampire tampan itu tak akan pernah hilang.

"Lakukan lah.." Sehun menyeringai dan melangkah lebih dekat sehingga ujung Pistol Bloody Angel benar-benar menyentuh dada bidang nya.

Kai menyunggingkan senyum remeh nya, setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata kanan nya.

"Dengan senang hati.."

Dan suara tembakan nyaring dari Bloody Angel menggema di tengah malam pada jembatan tersebut.

Kai baru akan tersenyum puas saat tubuh di depan nya berhasil ia tembak tapi kenyataan lain membuat seluruh tubuh Kai semakin menegang dan bergetar tak karuan.

Sehun, Vampire tampan itu bahkan tidak terluka sedikit pun. Bahkan sekarang ia menatap Kai remeh seakan menertawakan kebodohan gadis itu atas tindakan nya.

"K-kenapa bisa.." gumam lirih Kai. Nada bicara nya tak jelas karena seluruh tubuh gadis itu bergetar.

Sekali lagi Sehun tersenyum, senyum yang begitu rupawan di mata Kai. Pria Vampire itu mendekat dan mendekap tubuh bergetar Kai dalam rengkuhan tubuh dingin nya.

Air mata Kai semakin deras menetes, entah perasaan apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Tatapan nya kosong dari balik punggung kokoh Sehun.

"Kau tak akan bisa membunuh ku."

Dan setelah itu Kai tak dapat mengelak barang berpikir sedikit pun karena bibir tipis dan dingin itu sudah melumat bibir nya penuh minat.

Kai masih tercenung dengan tatapan kosong nya. Bahkan dengan jarak seintim ini ia dapat melihat obsidian merah kelam itu menatap nya seakan menghipnotis Kai agar memejamkan mata dan menikmati alur ciuman yang Sehun buat.

"Aku sudah menemukan mu, jika seperti ini aku yakin bisa melalui nya dengan mudah bersama mu." Sehun melepas ciuman panjang nya dan mengusap lelehan air mata pada kedua pipi tirus Kai.

"Ini memang pertemuan tak terduga kita. Tapi dengan tidak sengaja aku sudah menemukan alasan untukku mempertahankan semua nya. Terima kasih dan sampai berjumpa lagi" Sehun mengusap ujung kepala Kai yang masih diam mematung tak merespon sama sekali, dan memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi nya sebelum menghilang dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Keesokan hari nya Lay dan Xiumin hanya memandang nanar tubuh Kai yang tertidur memunggungi mereka. Pasal nya setelah incident itu Kai kembali ke kamar dengan tatapan mata yang kosong sehingga membuat kedua gadis itu saling memandang heran.

Pagi ini pun Kai tak berbicara sama sekali padahal mereka tahu bahwa Kai tidak sedang tidur.

"Kau tidak enak badan ya Kai? Baiklah kami akan mengijinkan dirimu tidak mengikuti kelas untuk hari ini" Lay membuka suara nya saat mereka akan berpamitan untuk pergi ke kelas berburu.

Tak ada sahutan dari Kai, mereka hanya menghela nafas menatap punggung Kai yang bergerak naik turun seiring saat gadis itu bernafas.

"Baiklah kami juga akan sampaikan pada Professor Luhan bahwa kau sakit. Dan aku akan berbicara pada Ibu asrama Kyungsoo agar membuat kan mu bubur. Kami pamit Kai, dan semoga lekas sembuh." Kini giliran Xiumin yang bersuara dan mereka pun meninggalkan kamar setelah mengusap pundak Kai.

...

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan pada Kai. Kai masih terdiam enggan menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang menatap nya penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC..

Gak ada cuap-cuap..tapi cuma mau bilang Big thanks buat yang udah mau me Review and maaf cerita nya ancur and ngaret update haha


	5. Chapter 5

Half Blood Vampire and Hunter

Part 4

Pair : HunKai

Genre : Mystery, Romance, Supranatural

Rate : M (Maybe)

Author : Ridail Magfiroh

WARNING..! TYPO BERTEBARAN..

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..JUST GET OUT AND CLOSE YOUR PHONE OR LAPTOP.

.

.

.

.

.

happy reading

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan pada Kai. Kai masih terdiam enggan menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang menatap nya penuh arti.

"Ibu Kyungsoo..Sehun d-dia itu sebenarnya makhluk apa? Dia monster melebihi makhluk berdarah dingin yang suka memangsa dan menghisap darah manusia" Kai tertunduk, wajah nya pucat pasi dan tubuh nya sedikit bergetar ketakutan kala kilasan balik tentang kejadian semalam begitu jelas terasa.

"Kai..ibu harus mengatakan ini, cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan mengetahui nya. Tapi saat waktu itu tiba, kau harus berada disamping Tuan Sehun" Kyungsoo membawa tubuh bergetar Kai kedalam pelukan hangat nya.

Kai menikmati disaat ibu asrama nya itu memeluknya, betapa hangat nya pelukan wanita ini. Kai dapat merasakan dirinya bagai dipeluk oleh ibu nya sendiri. Kai juga sangat menyukai ketika tangan halus wanita itu membelai lembut rambut hitam dan lurus nya.

"Apa harus..?" lirih Kai, buliran air mata jatuh membasahi pipi tirus gadis itu. Ia menangis bukan karena Oh Sehun dan takdir konyol nya tapi ia menangis karena tidak bisa merasakan pelukan hangat ini untuk nya terus menerus.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk dan terus membelai rambut halus Kai.

"Kenapa harus..? Dan kenapa Oh Sehun hiks.." isakan kecil lolos dari bibir tebal nya. Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya pada tubuh ramping Kai. Ia dapat merasakan kesedihan yang teramat dalam diri gadis itu.

"Ini takdir yang sudah diramal kan sejak berabad-abad yang lalu. Dan.." Kyungsoo sedikit merenggangkan pelukan nya tanpa melepas pelukan nya dari tubuh Kai, ia bermaksud memandang wajah sendu Kai yang berurai air mata saat ini.

"Percayalah Kai..Sehun bukan takdir buruk mu, justru kalian lah yang akan menyelamat kan dunia dan keselamatan para vampire dan hunter. Kami semua menitipkan beban ini dipundak Sehun sebelum nya, dan karena immortal couple nya sudah ia temukan maka, beban ini mau tak mau kau tanggung juga.."

Kai meneteskan air mata nya lagi dan menyembunyikan wajah nya pada pundak kyungsoo.

"Apakah aku bisa..?"

"Apakah aku bisa dengan dia..dia makhluk yang menyeramkan, aku membenci nya ibu.."

"Sehun satu-satu nya yang bisa membimbing dan menyelamatkan mu dari takdir buruk mu" Dahi Kai mengernyit mendengar penuturan ibu asrama nya itu, ia mencoba mengabaikan dan terus memeluk kyungsoo penuh sayang.

.

.

.

Keesokan hari nya..

Hari ini seperti biasa kelas memanah dan berburu dimulai. Siswa dibagi kedalam beberapa kelompok. Vampire dan Hunter bersatu menjadi satu kelompok.

Hari ini tampak nya Luhan sang professor tampan itu mencoba melatih mereka ke alam liar yang sesungguh nya, dipenuhi oleh vampir-vampire baru. Bukan keinginan Luhan sebenar nya, tapi ini keputusan hasil bersama dengan para dewan sekolah dan Oh Sehun tentu nya. Mereka pikir latihan harus lebih dikerahkan lagi, mengingat mereka tak cukup waktu lagi menghadapi serangan.

Kai terus menahan amarah nya kala diri nya harus berpasangan dengan gadis vampir cantik bernama Baekhyun itu, ia bersama dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Chen dalam satu tim sedangkan Lay, Xiumin, Tao dan Suho dalam tim lain diikuti beberapa kelompok lain nya.

Alasan mengapa Baekhyun satu-satu nya vampire di dalam tim Kai karena..okey kalian tidak lupa kan bahwa gadis cantik itu seorang ketua asrama Vampire? Dan karena itu lah cukup dengan ia saja kelompok Kai sudah sangat kuat.

"Okay guys listen..kita akan terjun langsung ke alam liar di balik besar dan kokok nya dinding di hadapan kita ini. Dan tentu saja kalian akan menemui vampire baru yang siap menghabisi kalian. Jadi, aku sarankan untuk tidak berpencar dengan kelompok kalian..kekompakan adalah kunci utama nya, dan berhati-hati lah, apa kalian semua paham?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara lantang nya.

Semua murid berseru semangat menjawab nya. "Yes Professor"

"Good..so, let's party guys" detik berikut nya gerbang diantara dinding kokoh itu terbuka, hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah menyambut dengan baik kedatangan para Vampire dan Hunter.

"Berpencar dengan kelompok kalian guys..!" Intuksi Luhan, semua nya mengangguk dan berpencar.

"Berhati-hatilah Kai..jaga dirimu baik-baik" ujar Xiumin lirih sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Kalian juga eonni..jaga diri kalian baik-baik" kedua nya mengangguk pelan.

"Jaga Kai ya Yeol..Chen" kini giliran Lay yang berucap pada kedua sahabat nya yang mengangguk mengerti.

"Semoga kita sukses" Kata Kai mantap dan dibalas anggukan keempat sahabat nya.

Kai menatap punggung kedua sahabat nya yang berjalan menjauh dari nya, firasat-firasat buruk tiba-tiba menghinggapi relung hati Kai.

Kai melirik ke samping kanan nya saat merasakan seseorang berjalan kearah nya.

"Sebaik nya kau bergerak cepat kalau tak ingin mati sia-sia disini. Kau akan sangat menghambat jika tidak mempunyai keahlian. Jangan buat dirimu sebagai penghambat tim, mengerti?" Baekhyun berbisik pelan di telinga Kai, gadis itu mengepalkan tangan nya erat mendengar ucapan tajam Baekhyun pada nya.

Kai menyeringai dan menatap penuh arti kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan menghambat tim ku..asal kau tau, aku seorang hunter. Sebaik nya ucapan itu kau simpan untuk dirimu sendiri" dan setelah nya Kai meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung dengan kata-kata Kai yang tak kalah tajam nya dengan ucapan nya barusan.

"Sial.." umpat Baekhyun dan mengikuti Kai dan teman nya menuju arah selatan.

.

.

.

Tim Kai terus berjalan lurus kearah hutan bagian selatan. Mereka semakin dalam memasuki hutan gelap itu. Suasana mencekam dan udara dingin yang serasa menusuk-nusuk kulit menambah suasa nya yang menyeramkan.

Kai dan Baekhyun berjalan di depan dan beriringan sedangkan Chen dan Chanyeol di belakang nya.

Srekkk..

Mereka berempat terdiam saat mendengar bunyi grusak di samping kanan dan kiri nya.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata nya dan hidung nya membau sesuatu.

"Mereka datang dan.." seringaian terpampang di bibir seksi nya.

"..dalam jumlah besar. Bersiaplah"

Chanyeol dan Chen memasang sikap siaga nya dengan mengacungkan pedang perak nya. Begitu juga dengan Kai yang bersiap dengan pistol di paha kanan nya dan pedang perak yang Luhan berikan tadi sebelum nya untuk Kai. Sedangkan Baekhyun, jangan ditanya, walaupun hanya dengan tangan kosong ia bisa mencabik mangsa nya dengan kuku-kuku nya yang sangat tajam dan kuat seperti baja. Dan jangan lupakan kekuatan khusus seorang vampire.

Mereka berempat membentuk formasi melingkar. Mata mereka mulai menajam menanti sebuah serangan yang bisa saja muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Dahi mereka mengernyit merasakan suara gemerisik itu menghilang digantikan desauan angin yang berubah menjadi sunyi.

"Sunyi..kemana mereka?" Chanyeol berujar.

"Sstt diamlah" sahut Baekhyun. Suasana masih sepi dan menegang kan.

"Apa mereka berbalik arah..?" Kini giliran Chen yang bersuara.

"Aku bilang diam..!" Geram Baekhyun, dan mereka berdua pun diam tak berani menyuarakan kata-kata nya lagi.

"Ah sial..! Awas.." belum sempat Baekhyun memperingatkan tiba-tiba ledakan dahsyat dibawah kaki mereka membuat tim Kai terlempar dan menabrak pohon.

Kai terlempar cukup jauh dan tubuh nya membentur ujung dahan yang lumayan lancip dan itu sukses membuat punggung nya berdarah.

Sosok lain yang sedari tadi mengamati dari atas menatap nya geram. Ia sedang mengontrol hasrat nya atas bau manis darah Kai yang menubruk indra penciuman nya.

"Kai..!" Teriak Chanyeol dan Chen bebarengan. Baekhyun sudah sibuk menghabisi kawanan vampire baru yang entah sejak kapan kekuatan mereka bertambah kuat.

"Huk..aku t-tidak apa-apa..bentuk formasi melingkar Yeol..Chen!" Perintah Kai dan dijawab anggukan kepala dari mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka menyerang dari bawah tanah..waspadalah!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Kai berjalan kearah tim nya, mengayuhkan pedang untuk ia hunuskan pada jantung sang vampire baru.

Kai sedikit meringis saat punggung nya terus membentur tanah saat berkelahi dengan vampire-vampire baru itu.

"Sshh bau darah nya sangat manis..aku mau darah nya" geraman berat dari salah satu vampire membuat beberapa kawanan mengikuti nya dari belakang dan menyerang Kai bersamaan.

Baekhyun berlari dan menuju arah Kai dengan secepat kilat. Punggung mereka bersentuhan saling memunggungi memasang gerakan siaga.

"Bukan maksud ku menolong mu ya..tapi aku melakukan ini karena aku tidak mau disalahkan karena tim ku mati dalam latihan konyol ini" ucap Baekhyun menyombongkan diri.

"Terserah apa kata mu.."

Mereka berdua saling bekerja sama menghunus dan merobek tubuh para vampire baru. Chanyeol dan Chen pun masih sibuk dengan beberapa vampire baru yang juga menyerang nya.

"Sial..sejak kapan mereka semakin kuat seperti ini?" Geram Baekhyun.

Kai yang masih sibuk menghunuskan pedang nya tak menyadari jika dibelakang nya ada salah satu vampir yang terus menatap leher mulus Kai. Vampire itu ingin segera menancapkan taring tajam nya disana.

Srekk..jlebb..

Tidak..itu bukan suara leher Kai yang tergigit..justru itu suara kuku tajam Baekhyun yang berhasil menancap pada leher vampire baru yang mengincar Kai.

Kai, terkesiap dan menatap ke belakang. Ia tersenyum menyeringai.

"Thanks..aku berhutang pada mu"

"Cih..fokus dan tetaplah waspada jika tidak ingin kehilangan kepala mu." Baekhyun berdecih dan kembali menyerang para vampire baru.

Tubuh Kai sudah sangat lelah saat berkali-kali tubuh nya terjatuh dan membentur tanah. Luka yang tadi saja masih mengeluarkan darah apalagi ditambah dengan berkali-kali nya ia terjatuh.

Tubuh Kai terlentang di tanah, penglihatan nya sedikit terganggu akibat pening dikepala nya. Ia memejamkan mata nya sejenak mencoba menghilangkan pening nya.

Dan ketika kesadaran nya mulai kembali ia dapat melihat para vampir mulai mengerumuni nya. Dan disaat itulah pistol bloody angel ia gunakan. Ia tembakkan berkali-kali pada Vampire baru itu.

Mata nya melirik tajam saat melihat salah satu vampire terbang diatas kepala Baekhyun berusaha menghabisi Baekhyun dari atas. Tangan Kai dengan secepat kilat mengarah kan pistol nya kepada vampire baru itu dan menembaki nya berulang-ulang.

Baekhyun tersenyum menyeringai menatap Kai. Kai, gadis itu mengangkat bahu nya acuh.

"Kita impas.." jawab Kai santai.

Ia berjalan sambil menodongkan pistol nya, berkali-kali menembakkan peluru menghabisi para vampire baru.

Tiba-tiba tubuh nya menegang saat menatap salah satu vampir yang berdiri angkuh di depan nya. Mata Kai menatap tajam liontin milik ibu nya yang berada di leher vampire tersebut.

Menetahui arah pandangan Kai, vampire itu menyeringai dan mengusap-usap liontin tersebut.

"Ahh kau pasti putri dari Vampire dan Hunter itu ya..? Mata mu seperti Irene, ibu mu"

Mata Kai berkilat-kilat marah, tangan nya terkepal. Pistol nya mengacung tegak kearah vampire itu.

"Kau..pembunuh ayah dan ibu ku! Akan kuhabisi kau..!" Kai berancang-ancang menarik pelatuk nya jika saja vampire itu tidak berlari secepat kilat kearah nya dan kini malah berbalik memiting lengan nya.

"Lelaskan brengsek! Makhluk sialan..!" Kai meronta dalam pitingan dan rangkulan vampire itu.

Vampire itu tak menggubris..ia malah menjilat leher Kai penuh minat. Kai semakin berontak tapi nihil..ia kalah kuat dari vampire itu.

Kai melirik Baekhyun dan kedua sahabat nya, mereka sedang menghadapi vampire baru yang semakin banyak berdatangan kearah mereka. Ia sulit meminta pertolongan.

"Kau tau..Irene adalah kekasih ku. Tapi karena ia bertemu dengan Johnny, ia meninggalkan ku. Ia lebih memilih menikah dengan hunter lemah itu dan lahirlah kau di dunia ini. Aku sungguh muak dengan kehidupan kalian, jadi ya..aku membunuh mereka." Ucap Vampire itu yang bernama Mino. Gigi Kai bergemelatuk menahan amarah. Ia menunduk kan kepala nya dalam, ia tidak berusaha memberontak lagi.

"Kau berminat mengambil liontin ini ya..? Sayang sekali ini sudah menjadi milikku..dan sebaik nya kau bersiap karena aku akan membunuh mu juga. Tapi, darah mu ini banyak diminati Kai..jadi aku akan menyimpan mu dan bermain-main sedikit mungkin ak-"

Srekk..krekk

Mata Kai berkilat merah, entah kekuatan dari mana ia bisa dengan mudah melepaskan diri dari Mino dan kini berbalik mencekik nya.

Mino menyeringai..

"Kau tak akan bisa membunuh ku, kau lemah. Kau hanya gadis kecil, aib dari seorang vampire dan hunter yang saling jatuh cinta."

Kai menyeringai, "Benarkah?" Kai memiringkan kepala nya dan mengeratkan cekikan nya.

Aura berwarna merah keluar dari tubuh Kai, dan entah sejak kapan gigi Kai mengeluarkan taring dan mata nya berkilat merah.

Aura berwarna merah itu menyebar dan membuat para Vampire berjatuhan dan mati. Tak terkecuali Baekhyun, gadis itu seakan tercekik kuat karena aura merah bercampur hitam milik Kai. Chanyeol dan Chen berlari kearah Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangkat bridal Baekhyun yang terjatuh lemas.

Sosok yang sedari tadi mengawasi dari atas pun mulai turun kerah mereka, ia harus menghentikan ini. Ia tak mau melihat Kai terluka lebih dalam.

Sosok itu berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan Chen. Mereka berdua terkejut menatap kehadiran seorang yang sangat penting itu tengah berjalan kearah nya. Mereka berdua menunduk hormat.

"Tuan.." ucap mereka berdua kompak.

"Pergilah dari sini, bawa Baekhyun pada Kris untuk diobati, ia sudah terlalu banyak menyerap kekuatan pembunuh Vampire milik Kai." Ucap Sehun datar. Mata nya menatap lurus mata Kai yang berkilat merah. Ia tahu Kai sedang marah besar, kekuatan yang tertanam dalam tubuh nya menguar mengingat besok malam juga adalah hari nya.

"Tai bagaimana dengan Kai, tuan..?" Tanya Chen hati-hati.

"Aku yang akan mengurus nya.." dan setelah itu Sehun berjalan pelan kearah Kai yang masih terus mencekik vampire itu.

Grep..

Cup..

Sehun merengkuh tubuh Kai dari belakang dan mencium leher nya. Dan seketika Kai terjatuh pingsan di pelukan Sehun. Aura merah bercampur hitam nya pun menghilang.

Vampire yang Kai cekik pun sudah jatuh ketanah. Sehun menarik liontin dari leher vampire bernama Mino itu dan mulai mengangkat bridal Kai.

Ia terbang membawa tubuh Kai yang tak sadarkan diri di gendongan nya.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh Kai di ranjang King size kamar besar nan mewah nya. Ia menatap tubuh Kai miris.

"Sekuat apapun kau menolak takdir mu, maka semakin kuat pula aku bisa menakluk kan mu Kai. Takdir sudah digariskan, dan hanya aku satu-satu nya yang bisa mennyelamatkan mu. Berhentilah menolakku dan terimalah takdir mu bersama ku. Aku tidak ingin kau berubah menjadi seperti mereka. Melihat kau selalu menolakku membuat ku tak berdaya, asal kau tau aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat bertemu dengan mu Kai."

Sehun memiringkan tubuh Kai dan menjilat darah yang keluar dari punggung Kai akibat terbentur dahan pohon tadi. Dan luka itu pun menutup dengan cepat.

"Bahkan hanya aku satu-satu nya obat penyembuh untuk mu"

Sehun membenarkan posisi tubuh Kai dan menyelimuti gadis itu.

"Dan aku tidak suka kau disentuh vampire rendahan lain.." Sehun menjilat leher mulus Kai dimana Mino tadi menjilati leher nya.

"Kau milik-KU" dan setelah nya bibir Sehun menempel pelan di bibir tebal dan seksi milik Kai. Melumat dan menyesap nya perlahan. Menikmati rasa manis yang dihasilkan dari bibir itu. Dan melepas nya sedikit tidak rela saat ia memutuskan mengakhiri ciuman sepihak nya.

Sehun memberi kecupan terakhir di pipi kanan dan dahi gadis-NYA..Immortal couple NYA dan..Takdir nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC apa END ya enak nya..? :-D

Ini udah panjang kan ya..aku juga udah nambahin cameo disana..ada irene ama jhonny dr sm rookies dan..Mino oppa yang saya nistakan haha *mian

Mianhae ya..update nya mesti lama, tolong dimaklumi..aku udah kelas 3 jadi udah pada sibuk-sibuk nya dengan tugas..Tapi aku janji gak bakalan nelantarin ff ini kok.

Terima kasih untuk review, favorite dan follow nya *bow

Maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu tapi tenang saja, aku selalu baca review readers-nim sekalian.

Dan untuk yang masih bingung sama ff ini, boleh berhenti baca ataupun baca lagi itu terserah anda sekalian..

Dan untuk yang selalu nanya ff ini dilanjut apa enggak..

Tentu saja jawaban nya 'iya' tapi kembali lagi, aku update nya bakal ngare karena cari waktu buat nulis itu susah..apalagi pas stuck gak ada ide..itu rasa nya sulit banget maksain buat nulis..

Dan alhasil kata-kata nya banyak yang gak sesuai dan gak enak dibaca, banyak typo pula..

So..aku hanya meminta kemakluman readers sekalian. Palingan juga aku update paling paling lama itu 2 mingguan dan paling cepet 3 hari.

so, maaf sekali lagi..dan terima kasih banyak atas review nya *bow

Udah itu aja..maaf kepanjangan :-) cuap-cuap nya.


End file.
